you'll think of me
by jibbs fan 200
Summary: All the couples break up and have a heard time dealing with it. Jibbs/Mgabbie/tiva


Woke up early this morning around 4am  
With the moon shining bright as headlights on the interstate  
I pulled the covers over my head and tried to catch some sleep  
But thoughts of us kept keeping me awake  
Ever since you found yourself in someone else's arms  
I've been tryin' my best to get along  
But that's OK  
There's nothing left to say, but

Magee knew Abby would soon take him back but he didn't know when. Time was killing him and he wanted her back. She was his Abby no one else could have her. He was trying to act strong and act like it did not matter to him that she was gone. He told her everthing that he could think of about him and her being completly over and he soon came to the relasation that they were over and that no madder what she did she would think of him.

Take your records, take your freedom  
Take your memories I don't need'em  
Take your space and all your reasons  
But you'll think of me  
And take your cat and leave my sweater  
'Cause we got nothin' left to wheather  
In fact I'll feel a whole lot better  
But you'll think of me, you'll think of me

Jen laid in her bed thinking of gibbs. He told her this would happen. That no madder what happend she would think of him and would'nt let go. She wanted him off her mind and gone out of her life. Why did she let parris happen and then say no to everything else. No one knew not even her.

I went out driving trying to clear my head  
I tried to sweep out all the ruins that my emotions left  
I guess I'm feeling just a little tired of this  
And all the baggage it seems to still exist  
It seems thee only blessing I have left to my name  
Is not knowing what we could have been  
What we should have been  
So

"Ziva......Ziva" is all she could here. His voice. Toney's voice. Trying not to let her leave. Trying to hold on to what he loved and what he said he needed. She left him lying there crying for her but she did'nt want to hurt. That is what she was afraid of.

Take your records, take your freedom  
Take your memories I don't need'em  
Take your space and all your reasons  
But you'll think of me  
And take your cat and leave my sweater  
'Cause we got nothing left to weather  
In fact I'll feel a whole lot better  
But you'll think of me

Abby was in her lab working late as she always did when she ws trying to get somthing off her mind . She was still hung up on him. Magee was all she could say. He eas all she could think of and she wanted him back but then again she did'nt.

Someday, I'm gonna run across your mind  
But don't worry, I'll be fine  
I'm gonna be alright  
While you're sleeping with your pride  
Wishing I could hold you tight  
I'll be over you  
And on with my life

All the girls had a rough day and just wanted to chill cause all nthe guys were on their mind.

So take your records, take your freedom baby  
Take your memories I don't need'em anymore  
And take your cat but leave my sweater  
'Cause we got nothing left to weather  
In fact I'll feel a hell of a lot better  
But you'll think of me

The guys wanted the girls back and that is all they could think of.

So take your records, take your freedom  
Take your memories I don't need'em  
Take your space and your stupid reasons  
But you'll think of me  
And take your cat and leave my sweater  
'Cause we got nothing left to weather  
In fact I'll feel a whole lot better  
But you'll think of me, you'll think of me, yeah

They all wanted each other back badly and knew it was the others dession. It kept them all awake at night. It sucked!!!!!!

hey when your layin' alonein the middle of the night  
wishin' i was there to hold you tight  
that's when your gonna think about me baby  
yeah in the middle of the night when your layin' alone  
baby you wish i was commin home  
but i ain't eva commin' home  
you shouldn't have treated me this way  
yeah, yeah,ummm yeah, yeah  
why did you go and break my heart  
baby didn't you know how much i loved you  
whoaaaa whooooooooooo  
someday baby


End file.
